


Burning Off Tension

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Magical Girls, Multi, Oral, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After Kyouko and Sayaka are both left a horny mess by a Witch's curse, they desperately need relief. And if they can't get each other off, there's only one real way for them to get satisfied. And, luckily for them, there's some boys around who are quite willing to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Burning off Tension**

  
“Sayaka,” Kyouko muttered, tugging at her partner’s bodice.  
  
“Kyouko,” Sayaka moaned, her hands sliding underneath her girlfriend’s red dress.  
  
The two of them were in quite the state. Sure, _physically_ , they looked fine, with just a few scratches and cuts to their uniforms. On the inside, though, they were both burning up.  
  
It had been a weak Witch, one that hadn’t been able to defend itself from two meguca at all. Well, right up until it blew out a cloud of pink gas, right in front of both Sayaka and Kyouko. Both of them had breathed it in before they could stop themselves. They had still killed the witch, but by the time they had stumbled out of the collapsing barrier, there was something on both of their minds.  
  
Namely, how _horny_ they both were. Both Sayaka and Kyouko were quivering with need. Their panties (blue and white for Sayaka and red and black for Kyouko) were getting wet, and they could both feel their nipples hardening underneath their clothing. Neither of them had ever felt this turned on before, not even when Kyouko had shown Sayaka that she didn’t wear underwear underneath her usual jacket and ripped shorts outfit.  
  
The two of them had stumbled into the nearest alley they could find, neither of them able to keep their hands off of each other as they burned with lust. In fact, they _needed_ each other’s support to stay upright, since they were both so turned on their legs felt as weak as butter. And now that they had the bare modicum of privacy, they were both going to do their best to burn the lust out of their system.  
  
“Kyouko, Kyouko, please,” Sayaka whined, her eyes wide with need. “God, baby, I need you, I need you so bad.”  
  
Sayaka’s fingers, clumsy with lust, were fumbling with Kyouko’s outfit, trying to get it off of her. It was an effort, especially since Kyouko wasn’t even slightly cooperating, instead doing _her_ best to get Sayaka naked first.  
  
“Come on, come on,” Kyouko replied, not apparently listening to what Sayaka was saying. “Come on, you stupid thing!”  
  
It didn’t seem that either magical girl was aware that they were grinding against each other. They were pressed so tightly together in fact, that they were making it harder for themselves to get at each other’s clothing. Finally, Kyouko gave up and let go of Sayaka’s clothes, after only getting one breast free.  
  
Instead, Kyouko grabbed Sayaka’s ass, her fingers sinking down onto the white and blue skirt. Sayaka squeaked in surprise as her girlfriend started molesting her ass. But it felt so good, there was really no way she could complain.  
  
Sayaka thrust her thigh forward, pressing her leg against Kyouko’s crotch. Kyouko hissed into the kiss, twitching a bit. Sayaka’s thigh was bare, and she could tell that, even though the arousal hadn’t soaked through Kyouko’s black spats yet, she was still super soaked. The way the material shifted around screamed how wet her girlfriend was.  
  
“Hey, is there someone down here?” A voice called out from the end of the alley.  
  
Neither Kyouko or Sayaka were in any state to pay attention to the voice. All that mattered for either of them right now was each other, and the burning lust both of them were completely consumed by. Even as multiple overlapping footsteps got closer and closer, the two magical girls just kept on groping each other, trying to get themselves and each other off.  
  
“Holy shit, there _is_ ,” a different voice cried. “It’s two chicks in cosplay, making out with each other.”  
  
That brought enough overlapping cries and shouts that there was no way anyone could have understood them all. Kyouko and Sayaka didn’t even try. They just looked up, still pressed tightly together, at the crowd that was filling up one end of the alley. Their lust-filled eyes looked at the crowd of high school boys, still in their own uniforms, that were watching them.  
  
“Hey girls,” one of them said, taking a few steps forward and digging his phone out. “What are you two doing?”  
  
Kyouko ignored the question, and turned back towards Sayaka. She was humping herself against Sayaka’s thigh, her hips twitching back and forth, grinding her pussy against her girlfriend’s leg. It was up to Sayaka to answer.  
  
“I, we,” Sayaka stammered, her words fogged with lust. “God, I’m so horny. I just need to cum!”  
  
“Really?” The guy said, taking a few steps closer to the two of them. Behind him, his friends were doing the same. “Well, maybe I can help you out with that. You’ll need to ask nicely, though.”  
  
Right at the moment, Sayaka felt completely and utterly unable to take care of her own needs. She was so horny she couldn’t think straight, and her muscles felt as weak as jello. The only real thought going through her mind was how turned on she was, and how she felt like, if she didn’t get to cum right this second, she would die.  
  
And it was obvious that both her and Kyouko were too useless to actually get each other off. The only chance either of them had to get rid of the burning fire inside of them was to throw themselves onto these, surely trustworthy, strangers.  
  
“Please,” Sayaka gasped out. “Please help us cum. Pleasepleaseplease, I need to cum so badly!”  
  
“God,” Kyouko whined, burying her face in Sayaka’s chest, “I’m so horny, please, Sayaka, touch me, I need you so badly!”  
  
The overlapping, horny whining of both of the magical girls was enough to convince the group of highschoolers. They surged forward, grabbing at Kyouko and Sayaka. Sayaka gasped at the feeling of warm, rough hands on her body. It felt wonderful, just like Kyouko’s soft, caring touches.  
  
Since Sayaka already had one breast hanging out of her costume, that was the breast that got the most attention. Of course, it helped that Sayaka was so much bustier then her girlfriend was. Kyouko’s boobs were, well, tiny. Sayaka loved playing with them and touching them, but she could easily cover each one with a single palm.  
  
So Sayaka wasn’t at all surprised that at least three boys were touching her exposed breast. And even more hands were tugging at her clothes, trying to figure out how to get them off. Sayaka did her best to help them, even though she didn’t have any better of an idea then they did. After all, her magical girl uniform appeared on her by magic, and left the same way.  
  
Kyouko, meanwhile, had her hands directed downwards, urged to wrap them around the hard dicks that were being pulled out of pants and shoved towards her. Kyouko eagerly did so, some part of her mind knowing that those were the key to her getting the relief she _needed_.  
  
There were at least a dozen boys in the alley, and all of them were trying to get at Kyouko and Sayaka. Their hands were all over the two of them, exploring their bodies, tugging at their clothing, even sliding fingers into their mouths for the two magical girls to suck on. It was all starting to feel wonderful for Kyouko and Sayaka, and they hadn’t even cum yet. The feeling of someone who _hadn’t_ been doused with the lust gas was like a breath of fresh air to them.  
  
“So, what should we call you two, huh?” Sayaka wasn’t sure which of the guys had asked her that.  
  
And she didn’t care. Names weren’t important. In fact, the one tiny bit of Sayaka’s mind that was still working like normal told her that it would even be a _bad_ idea to tell these strangers where she lived and what her last name was. But letting them get her and Kyouko off was completely alright. Even the phones that were out, recording the two of them were alright. Kyuubey was bound to erase the footage off of them anyway, just like he had with that news crew Mami had rescued.  
  
Instead, Sayaka moaned, long and low and lustily. And it still only gave the smallest fraction of an indication of how turned on she was. Sayaka had never felt this horny, this full of a need to get off. She was so grateful that there were so many men around who would help her out.  
  
Sayaka realized that her hand was wrapped around someone’s cock. She didn’t have the _slightest_ idea if she had done that automatically or if someone else had. But it didn’t matter. Sayaka started tugging her hand up and down, holding the penis in a firm grasp. Sayaka may never have done this before, only ever thinking about doing it to Kyosuke, but she knew what was expected of her.  
  
“Fuck, this bitch feels good,” some guy moaned.  
  
Sayaka looked over to where her girlfriend was. Kyouko was almost completely stripped naked, and only kept upright by the half dozen guys crowding around her. Their hands were all over her, groping and exploring her body. Kyouko’s mouth was wrapped around a cock, bobbing up and down at the pace set by a hand wrapped around the back of her head.  
  
Sayaka couldn’t believe how hot her girlfriend looked right now. She had never imagined Kyouko ever taking a cock, or ever _wanting_ to get fucked. But now she was giving a blowjob, and she looked _stunning_. A mix of lust and love welled up inside of Sayaka. She wanted, so badly, to go over and join Kyouko in giving a blowjob to this anonymous high school student.  
  
Instead, Sayaka was guided downwards onto another cock. Her bodice had been pulled down, revealing her large breasts, and her skirt had been ripped away along with her panties. Sayaka was functionally naked now, with nothing covering her breasts, crotch or ass. And it felt _wonderful_. The feeling of hands on her bare skin was so much better then hands pressing down on her clothes.  
  
Sayaka whined and moaned as her mouth was wrapped around a stranger’s cock. It felt good inside her mouth, even better then the hands and fingers had felt. It felt good, but not good enough. Sayaka _needed_ more, far, far more if she was going to cum.  
  
Not even the hands on her breasts or ass were enough. Sayaka needed something inside her pussy. She didn’t care what. Kyouko’s fingers or these guys dicks would be perfect either way. Just so long as they started _fucking_ her.  
  
“Please,” Sayaka moaned, popping her head off of the cock for an instant. “Please, fuck me, I’m so horny. Fuck me, I _need_ to be fucked!”  
  
Sayaka’s urgent pleas were drowned out by a moan of whorish delight. Kyouko had just gotten entered. Some big, buff, burly guy was behind, slamming into her as she kept on sucking off the first man. Sayaka could see the tears of happiness in her girlfriend’s eyes as she got fucked. Sayaka was jealous beyond words. _She_ wanted to feel that good. Her body was coming apart at the seams due to the lust inside of her.  
  
“Here ya go, bitch!” A boy cried out, as he slid into Sayaka.  
  
It was so sudden. Sayaka hadn’t even seen him come up to her. It was so good. Sayaka felt like a pink wave was filling up her mind, blowing away everything else she could think of.  
  
“Damn, she’s tight!” The boy cried out, his hand falling down on Sayaka’s substantial ass.  
  
Maybe Sayaka was tight. Maybe he was big. Either way, it didn’t matter. He was filling Sayaka up, giving her what she _needed_ with every bone in her body. Just like Kyouko, Sayaka started crying from how good it felt, the pleasure so intense inside her, there wasn’t room for anything else.  
  
Sayaka couldn’t tell how many boys were around her. There was one she was giving a blowjob too. And the one fucking her (not _quite_ taking her virginity, even though she was the first guy he had ever had sex with). And her hands were wrapped around two more. And there were plenty of hands on _her_ , squeezing her, caressing her, _using_ Sayaka. And it felt great.  
  
Sayaka moaned around the dick in her mouth as she got fucked. How had she not known how good getting dick was? It was wonderful, her wet, needy walls getting forced apart by some stranger. It was so _satisfying_ , making Sayaka feel so much better after she had thought she was going to _die_ from the lack of stimulation.  
  
“Fucking cosplay whore!”  
  
Sayaka didn’t know who had shouted. At first, she didn’t even know what it was that was landing on her back. It was _hot_ and sticky and seemed to go from one side of her body. Then, from the hoots and jeers from the other boys, she realized what had happened.  
  
Some guy, some stranger she had never met before, had cum on her. His semen was decorating her body. And, Sayaka realized, he was only the first. The rest of his friends were going to treat her the exact same way.  
  
And they were treating Kyouko, Sayaka’s girlfriend, in just the same manner. Out of the corner of her eye, Sayaka could see Kyouko get cum splattered on her face. Her beautiful, sharp features were partially hidden underneath white cum. Sayaka thought that Kyouko looked _wonderful_ like that.  
  
For as good as it felt, Sayaka still hadn’t cum yet. In fact, it was good, the pleasure building inside Sayaka higher and higher. But until she actually _came_ , it was a wonderful kind of torture. Sayaka needed to cum, needed it more then air to breathe and water to drink. Cum, Sayaka needed to cum, every fiber in her body was screaming in a desire to orgasm.  
  
Sayaka pushed back against the boy inside of her, slamming her hips backwards. She wanted as much of his dick inside of her as she could get, as much of her pussy to get spread apart and fucked hard as she could. And Sayaka knew Kyouko was in the exact same state.  
  
And then, finally, Sayaka managed to cum.  
  
She screamed her orgasm around the dick in her mouth, yelling at the top of her lungs. She _needed_ to show how good she was feeling, how much her body seemed to be lighting on fire as she came harder then she ever had before in her life. Sayaka let go of the dicks she was stroking, clutching at her crotch as her orgasm swept through her.  
  
Swept through her, and left her feeling just as horny as she had before. The ravening fires of lust were still burning away inside of Sayaka, demanding _more_. More dicks to suck, more stimulation, more, more, more.  
  
“Cumming! I’m cumming, I’m cumming, imcumming!”  
  
Kyouko’s wild yell of orgasm made Sayaka’s ears hurt. At least her girlfriend was feeling good. And, Sayaka hoped, she was getting the pleasure Sayaka _wasn’t_.  
  
“Come on, get out of the way,” a boy demanded. “I want a crack at her ass.”  
  
“Tough, bud,” was the response, as the student kept on thrusting into Sayaka. “There’s no way I’m letting this pussy go. Not until I cum inside her. Hey!” There was a slap on Sayaka’s ass. “A slut like you is fine with me cumming inside, right?”  
  
Sayaka nodded, as much as she could while giving a blowjob. Cum on her. Cum in her. Cum for her to drink. Sayaka didn’t care, so long as it helped the fire burning inside her. Sayaka would agree to _anything_ right now if it meant that she could be satisfied.  
  
There was more of an argument from the boys over how to fuck Sayaka. She ignored it, pushing backwards against the boy inside of her pussy. And pushing down against the boys playing with her breasts. They both, they _all_ felt so good. Hands on her boobs, her ass, her thighs, her face, her hair, her stomach, Sayaka loved it all. It was all helping her cum again. And maybe this orgasm would be the one that would satisfy her.  
  
“God, I’m cumming!” The rough voice of one of the student’s announced.  
  
He pulled out of Sayaka’s mouth, a long line of saliva connecting his dick to Sayaka’s lips. Sayaka’s blue eyes crossed as she stared down at the thick rod in front of her. She had managed to handle that?  
  
Further thoughts were erased as he started to cum. Sayaka gasped, closing her eyes reflexively as cum started to be sprayed on her face. It seemed to go everywhere.  
  
And there was so _much_ of it. Sayaka didn’t really know how much a guy could cum, but this seemed like a _lot_. It was getting all over her face, from her chin to her forehead. It was so hot, so sticky. And, as Sayaka learned when some of it landed in her open mouth, so _tasty_.  
  
The salty, sticky, slimy flavor shouldn’t have tasted good. But right now, it was the most wonderful thing Sayaka had ever tasted. She wanted to taste it again, to swallow even more semen, to let it pool on her tongue and warm up her belly.  
  
“Please, more,” Sayaka moaned, looking around at the sea of hard dicks that surrounded her. “Please, fuck me more. Give me another cock to suck.”  
  
That worked wonders on the crowd. A dozen hands descended on Sayaka, pulling and tugging and groping her. When it was all over, Sayaka was sitting down on top of one guy. His cock was deep inside her pussy, as deep as it could go. It felt _wonderful_. There was another cock right in front of her face, which Sayaka started to suck on without even giving it a moment’s thought. And, there was another guy behind her.  
  
Sayaka tried to look around as she felt a pair of hands grab her butt. Then her eyes widened and she squealed, feeling the tip of a cock pressing against her asshole. A-anal? That wasn’t something she had ever thought of happening to her!  
  
Before Sayaka could decide if she was okay with that or not (and the throb of _need_ that ran through her suggested she was), the unseen man behind her made up her mind for her. He pushed forward, his dick sliding into Sayaka’s teenage ass. And then, Sayaka discovered that, even though she wasn’t lubed up, even though she hadn’t made up her mind about it, even though she was already stuffed with two other cocks, getting a dick in her ass felt _good_.  
  
“Fuck yeah! Stuff the sluts, stuff the sluts!” It wasn’t a very good cheer, but it was one that took off like wildfire through the crowd.  
  
Sayaka listened to the crowd of strangers cheering her and her lovely girlfriend, Kyouko, getting gangbanged in a dirty alleyway. And it felt _good_. Not nearly as good as the hands on her body, or the cocks _inside_ her body, but it still felt good. Sayaka wanted to hear more, to hear what else they would call her, insulting her and degrading her, telling her that she was exactly what she was feeling like right now.   
  
A cock-hungry slut, who needed to get fucked if she wanted to stay alive. It was so humiliating. It was so arousing.  
  
Another guy joined the boy in front of Sayaka. They briefly talked, and then they both stepped to either side of her. Their stiff cocks pressed against Sayaka’s cheeks, staining her skin with dribbling precum.  
  
“Suck us both off, bitch,” the first one said, his tone completely and utterly sure that Sayaka would do whatever she was told to.  
  
And he was completely and utterly right. The lust burning inside Sayaka had flipped a switch inside of her, one that she never would have admitted to otherwise. Their thick cocks seemed so wonderful, the only way for her to get relief, that there was no way Sayaka could turn down any offer involving them.  
  
Sayaka started bobbing up and down along one shaft, stroking the other in a gloved hand. It was such a wonderful taste, filling her mouth and covering her tongue with the taste of a rock-hard dick. And there were plenty more all around for Sayaka to suck off, to get at the tasty cum inside their balls.  
  
And even better, it meant that Sayaka could see Kyouko. Her girlfriend was on her knees, reaching up to grab two of the half dozen cocks surrounding her, and giving a blowjob to a third. And behind her, a guy in a high school uniform was crouched, slamming into her. Sayaka couldn’t tell if Kyouko was getting fucked in the ass or the pussy. But she was certain that the love of her life was enjoying it either way. It felt so good for Sayaka, how could Kyouko not enjoy it?  
  
For that matter, how could Kyouko not enjoy the cum that was getting pumped onto her face? And as Kyouko switched from cock to cock, she was getting a lot of cum. There was a mess of semen sliding across her sharp features, softening them underneath the white cum. Sayaka wanted to crawl over there (there was no way her legs were up for standing) and lick her girlfriend clean, getting every last drop of cum off of Kyouko’s face and in Sayaka’s belly.  
  
But Sayaka couldn’t do that quite yet. She had a duty to take care of the boys surrounding her, pressing against her with their stiff cocks. Sayaka kept on bobbing up and down on the two dicks in front of her, while getting fucked oh so hard by the boys inside her pussy and ass.  
  
It was enough to make Sayaka cum once again. She screamed around the dick inside her mouth, and squeezed down tight around the shafts in her lower holes. It felt wonderful, making her feel so good, better then anything else she had ever felt. Sayaka’s wet pussy drooled arousal around the rod inside her pussy, and her stiff nipples sent jolts of sensation through her as they were pawed at by so many different hands.  
  
Sayaka’s second orgasm felt just as good as her first one. And it still left her feeling empty and needy, wanting to get fucked more, to get fucked harder, to get fucked and fucked and fucked. She paused as she pulled off of one cock to give a blowjob to the other.  
  
“Please,” Sayaka begged, her voice a bit rough from the clumsy, enthusiastic blowjobs. “Fuck me more, I need more.”  
  
“Yeah?” One of the guys asked, the one buried inside her pussy. “Well, here’s some for you!”  
  
Sayaka moaned. He was cumming inside of her. Some guy she had never met had taken her virginity and now he was cumming deep inside her unprotected pussy. And it felt _wonderful_. Sayaka juddered and shook on top of him as she felt her pussy get splashed with hot, hot cum.  
  
Sayaka jerked her hips back and forth, feeling her inner walls getting painted white. She had thought cum had felt hot on her skin. But inside her pussy, the heat was so much higher, so much _better_. Just that, all on its own, was enough to push Sayaka very close to orgasm.  
  
“Come on, don’t hog her,” one of the waiting guys said. “I want my turn at that cunt!”  
  
Sayaka fully agreed. The boy inside her was starting to go soft, and only thick, hard dicks could satisfy her. She _needed_ to feel one of the stiff cocks around her inside her, plunging into her pussy and giving her another load of that hot, sticky cum that was filling her pussy and womb.  
  
Sayaka lifted her hips, feeling semen pouring out of her. The boy underneath her crawled out from underneath her, and another one quickly replaced him. His cock rubbed against her bare lower belly, before sliding into her soaked, needy pussy. He felt just as good as the one he was replacing.  
  
Sayaka moaned, loving how much better getting fucked by two cocks felt then just getting fucked by one. She felt so _full_ , stuffed beyond belief as she felt them slam in and out of her pussy and ass, stretching her out and stimulating her. Sayaka moaned around the dick in her mouth. These boys were making her feel so good.  
  
And it wasn’t just the thick cocks that were pounding in and out of her. There were also the hands wandering over her. Her thighs, her face, her shoulders, her breasts, every bit of her was getting toyed with by every single boy that was around her.  
  
Kyouko, meanwhile, was getting treated as a cum dump by the boys around her. Every single one of them was doing their best to pump their cum onto her face. Even as Sayaka watched, her girlfriend popped her mouth off of one guy’s cock. Cum jumped out from his cock, splattering all over her already cum-covered face.  
  
Kyouko obviously loved it. She moaned, in a sultry voice that Sayaka had never heard from her before. As Sayaka looked at her, Kyouko let go of one cock to reach down between her legs, frantically stroking her pussy. It was so hot to watch. If Sayaka hadn’t been burning alive from the lust inside of her, she would have wanted nothing more then to watch her girlfriend get used by half a dozen boys.  
  
But since Sayaka _was_ dying from lust, what she really wanted was to get fucked even more. To see if getting her ass cummed in felt as good as her pussy or her face or her skin. And she thought she was going to get to feel that very, very soon. Her ass had to be so tight that no guy could last very long inside of her.  
  
And to help him along (but mainly to help herself), Sayaka bucked her hips, feeling the boy in her pussy and the guy in her ass shift, scraping her walls with their dicks. It felt so good, Sayaka thought she was about to cry with happiness. They were fucking her so hard, going so deep, there was nothing more that Sayaka could possibly want but to keep on feeling this good.  
  
“Here you go, bitch! Drink up!”  
  
A hand grabbed the top of Sayaka’s head and pulled her forward, sliding even deeper onto the dick of the boy she was sucking off. She gagged, feeling the cock pressing against the back of her mouth and the entrance to her throat. She rolled her blue eyes up at him, staring into his smirking face.  
  
And then he started to cum in Sayaka’s mouth. Sayaka frantically started swallowing as her mouth was filled up with semen, thick, salty cum covering her tongue. Sayaka would have liked to savor it, to really get a chance to taste it. After all, this was only her second time tasting cum.  
  
But with the boy’s dick still in her mouth, there simply wasn’t enough room for Sayaka to do that. Cum was even leaking out of the corners of her mouth, dribbling down her chin and dropping onto her breasts. She _had_ to swallow.  
  
Sayaka’s throat worked, a bulge traveling down her neck as she swallowed the boy’s thick, sticky load. She could feel the hot semen inside of her, going down to her stomach and warming her up. It felt _good_.  
  
And even though there wasn’t as much cum left in her mouth as Sayaka would have liked, there was still plenty of it to give her a wonderful taste. When the boy pulled back from her mouth, a long trail of cum connecting her and him, Sayaka’s tongue was still covered in a filmy white. Sayaka half-closed her mouth, panting for breath. It tasted good. Salty and sticky, and good.  
  
But there were still plenty of other guys around her, with their own hard cocks waiting for her. And while Sayaka would have preferred them to be inside her pussy or her ass, giving blowjobs still turned her on, making her feel good. She didn’t have a single choice but to start sucking off the next one, feeling the wonderful, tingly sensations running through her, mixing with the dicks and the hands and the cum all over and inside of her.  
  
Across the alleyway, Kyouko had just gotten cummed on by the last guy. Her face and chest were absolute messes, completely covered with semen. Kyouko’s small breasts were dripping cum, her nipples almost hidden underneath the sticky seed that had been pumped onto them. And her face, well, her face was slowly getting clear.  
  
Because Kyouko, an avowed lesbian, was scraping the cum off of her cheeks and forehead and nose, and licking her hands clean. Sayaka gulped, watching her girlfriend’s pink tongue dart out to run along her fingers, coming away white. It was so hot, and Sayaka wanted to go over and help her get as clean as she could.  
  
But Sayaka had her own pleasure to deal with. Like cumming for a third time. Sayaka’s feet kicked against the concrete, her boots barely cushioning the impact. It felt so good, the pleasure racing through her, devouring her alive as she came. And there still wasn’t the slightest easing of the lust inside of her. Sayaka needed to cum again, to feel that wonderful pleasure. And her hand wasn’t going to cut it. The only way she could feel that good again was from these boys and their stiff dicks.  
  
“Come on, we don’t have all day here,” a rough, hungry voice demanded.  
  
Sayaka blinked, looking up at the hungry, horny teenage boys that were staring down at her. Their cocks were still hard, streaked with cum and spit and her arousal. They were obviously still ready to fuck her some more.  
  
Thank God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dealing With The Changes**

  
I should be paying attention. I really should be. My grades in History… okay and Math, Literature, Japanese, and Science weren’t good enough for me to be daydreaming (they were bad _because_ I was daydreaming, in fact). Although daydreaming wasn’t _exactly_ the right word for what I was doing…  
  
I stared ahead, trying to take in what the teacher was writing. But all I could _really_ focus on was the pen in my hand. The pen that was pressing against my pussy, rubbing against my stiff clit and slightly pushing my panties in between my labia.  
  
_God_ , I was so turned on. And I had been turned on for so long, ever since the Witch. My body _needed_ to be fucked. I needed cock or pussy or hands or toys or _anything_ so, so badly.  
  
And that was why I was touching myself during class. Surrounded by all of my friends (and what if Madoka or Hitomi saw me, that thought scared me and turned me on. Seeing their friend, Sayaka Miki, being such a horny slut she touches herself during class) and classmates, my hand down my skirt, prodding against my pussy, seeking, _needing_ to cum. Kyouko and I had already eaten each other out this morning, and I had spent lunch masturbating and I was still horny.

*******

I glanced around, making sure we were all alone. There was the school wall right behind me, the equipment shed in front of me, and a big bush to the left. Unless, for some reason, someone came from the right, we were out of sight.  
  
“Okay, you can fuck me,” I said, looking up at… hell if I knew, some guy who had been checking me out.  
  
Like a _flash_ , he was on me, one hand underneath my white gym shirt, grabbing my boob, and the other pressing against my red bloomers. I moaned. He wasn’t gentle, he wasn’t skilled, and it felt so _good_.  
  
“Wow, Kyouko, right?” The guy asked, his hot breath puffing against my neck. I jerkily nodded. “I had no idea you wanted it so bad.” He squeezed my stiff nipples, poking out underneath the shirt, and I moaned, feeling the arousal running through me. “I thought it was blondes that were supposed to be sluts.”  
  
_I’m sorry, Sayaka_ , I thought, feeling the guy’s stiff cock brushing against my bare thigh. _I love you, I love you, and I want to have sex with you so_ bad _. But until you get here, I’ve just_ got _to take care of myself. You understand, right?_

**_***_ **

I was getting molested and it felt so good. Some guy’s hand was underneath my skirt, grabbing my ass. I stared ahead, panting with need, feeling his fingers on me. And I hoped I would be feeling more than that soon.  
  
I could already feel his cock pressing against the small of my back. I hoped he put it inside me soon. I was so _wet_ , I was _literally_ dripping with need. My panties weren’t up to the job anymore, and for the past half hour, I had felt my arousal running down my bare thighs. A shameful display, if anyone had noticed.  
  
_I’m sorry, Kyouko_ , I said mentally, _I’ll be there soon_. _I_ will. _I just need this first. I need this so badly_.  
  
I _needed_ to be fucked. School had been _such_ a torture for me, forced to play with myself during class, touching my poor, needy pussy and occasionally lifting a hand to brush my tits. And now that I was out of class, things were still just as bad.  
  
Maybe doing magical girl stuff, fighting Witches and all of that, would help take my mind off that. Sayaka Miki, the brave, dashing magical girl. …Who had gotten fucked like a bitch in heat in front of her girlfriend just last night by all those guys I had never met before, and would never meet again.  
  
I shivered, and not just because the unseen man behind me had slid a finger into my ass. Getting gangbanged in front of Kyouko had been so good. And watching Kyouko get gangbanged in front of me had been almost as good.  
  
That made me a bad girlfriend, I knew, enjoying having sex with strangers in front of Kyouko. And enjoying watching Kyouko having sex with strangers in front of me. But it had just felt so good, there had been no possible way for me to _not_ do it.  
  
Just like there was no possible way I wouldn’t get fucked by whoever it was behind me. I was going to meet up with Kyouko dripping semen from my pussy, and I wasn’t going to feel nearly as bad as I should about it.

*******

“Here’s the Barrier,” I said, staring at the unreal image dancing on the wall in front of me. “You ready, Sayaka?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Sayaka said.  
  
Her voice sounded a lot like mine. Namely, very, _very_ flat and trying not to show just how horny she was. Once we got done with this, we could take care of each other. And it would be so _nice_ to flip up her blue skirt and get at that wet, wet pussy.  
  
I whacked the Barrier entrance with my spearhead, and we stepped through. It looked kind of… familiar. Dim, but not exactly _dark_ , with lots of red and purple and pink all around. There wasn’t anything around, though, and the two of us started going deeper and deeper into the Barrier, looking for the Witch. Or even just some Familiars to kick around.  
  
“Kyouko?” Sayaka asked eventually. God, she had a cute voice. “Do you smell that?”  
  
I stopped and sniffed. I did. And I liked the smell. I couldn’t exactly describe it, but it smelled… nice. I could feel my cheeks going from a light flush to a dark blush, and, somehow, my nipples got even stiffer underneath the red fabric of my upper uniform.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” I said, nodding and looking at Sayaka. Even in the dim light, it was obvious that my girlfriend (and that thought was still so, so sweet) was… liking the smell just as much as I did. “It’s kind of nice, isn’t it?”  
  
Sayaka nodded. She glanced at me and then looked away. For that matter, I had glanced at her and then looked away. How was I going to tell her?  
  
“Kyouko,” Sayaka said, sounding nervous and unsure, “I… I did something today.” She took a deep breath and stopped and faced me. “I fucked a guy today on the way here. I let him pull up my skirt and pull down my panties and I let him screw my brains out right there on the train.” She swallowed. “I- I’m sorry, Kyouko.”  
  
“It’s okay,” I said dropping my spear so that I could hug her. And it felt _nice_ to hug Sayaka. Some bits of her were nice and firm, and other bits were nice and squishy. “I’m not mad at you.”  
  
“You should be,” Sayaka said, her hands hanging at her sides. “I’m your girlfriend, and I cheated on you because I got horny.”  
  
“You didn’t _cheat_ on me,” I said, my hands drifting down her back. “You just had sex with somebody. _I_ had sex with some guy, I think his name is Toji? Yeah, he fucked me behind the shed during class. And it felt good. But your still my girlfriend, alright? I want to kiss you and watch the sunset with you and goof off with you. Not Toji or whoever fucked you, alright?”  
  
I pulled my head back to look into Sayaka’s eyes. She was starting to tear up. _I_ was starting to tear up, myself. I had _never_ said something like that to anyone else in the world.  
  
“Kyouko,” Sayaka said softly. Then she kissed me.  
  
I jumped a bit, feeling her lips on mine, and her hands on my hips. It was so _nice_ to kiss Sayaka. Not nearly as nice as it would be to fuck Sayaka, but it was still so, so good. My hands slid down her back to grab her ass, feeling the soft, squishy fat and the firm muscle. And we kept on kissing, our tongues pressing against each other as we held each other close.  
  
“Let’s go find this Witch, alright?” Sayaka asked, finally pulling her head back to look at me. “Together.”  
  
I nodded, and wrapped my fingers around hers. We turned to look deeper in the Labyrinth, and set off. We were going to find this Witch, and we were going to fuck it up. Together. No matter what.

*******

I looked around, wondering just how much longer we were going to have to look. It was kind of boring, just walking around without having anything to fight. And I was getting horny.  
  
Kyouko being right next to me was great, obviously. She was my girlfriend and I loved her. But _man_ , I kept on thinking about what it would be like to see her hump the shaft of her spear, or to have her lift up her skirts so I could run my hands along her thighs.  
  
Fuck, if the Witch wasn’t going to come out, then maybe we could just have some fun ourselves right here. And this sure was a good atmosphere for it. There was that lovely scent for one. It seemed to go straight from my nose down to my pussy.  
  
And there was the general look of the place. The floor was a bright, wet-looking pink, that _really_ reminded me of the time I had been masturbating and held a mirror in front of my pussy, spreading my lips open with my fingers. And that spot over there looked soft enough to lay down on and be _really_ comfortable.  
  
I looked around again and froze. We weren’t alone. On all sides, I could see figures advancing towards us, coming out of the dim lighting. Kyouko had seen them too.  
  
And _what_ figures they were. There were faceless, super muscular men with, I swallowed heavily, huge, thick cocks waving back and forth against their crotches. There were women who had Mami’s figure on steroids, breasts bigger than my head. Crawling along on the ground, I could see masses of writhing tentacles, whose multi-colored heads wetly gleamed in the diffuse lighting.  
  
“K-Kyouko,” I said, licking my lips, feeling the heat rising inside of me. “Do-do you…”  
  
“Fuck, Sayaka,” Kyouko moaned. I glanced at her as she snatched a hand away from her crotch. I thought I could see an even blacker spot than normal at the center of her black, body-hugging shorts. “I, I’m so fucking _horny_.”  
  
I was too. I was _super_ fucking horny, even hornier than I had been before coming into the Labyrinth. I needed to get fucked so, so badly, and the Familiars surrounding us looked so inviting. I could bury my face in their breasts and feel their cocks filling my ass and have those tentacles running along my body and it all sounded so _good_ and I knew it shouldn’t.  
  
“Come, come on, Kyouko,” I said, tugging my girlfriend’s arm. “We’ve got to…” I trailed off, staring at the dollop of precum forming on the cock of one of the male Familiars. “We’ve got to get out of here.”  
  
Kyouko nodded, staring at a tentacle monster, with half a dozen oozing tendrils. She shook her head, and glanced at me. Her cheeks were almost as red as her eyes, and her lips were parted in a way that _begged_ me to run a finger along them.  
  
I started running towards one of the shorter female figures. But as I tried to jump, to soar overhead and land behind them, my legs gave out. I tumbled forward, landing flat on my face, right at the feet of the Familiar. I looked up, my heart pounding in my chest.  
  
I tried to look all the way up, but my gaze stopped halfway. I stared at the Familiar’s wet, dripping pussy, the labia parted, drooling arousal that ran down the Familiar’s perfect thighs. What would it taste like, if I ran my tongue up along its leg, collecting its arousal and rolling it around in my mouth?  
  
I whined, and felt my pussy squeeze down around nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see more Familiars surrounding me, but it was so _hard_ to stand up and fight them off. Was Kyouko going to come and save me from this… horrible, yes, it had to be horrible, they were part of a Witch, it was horrible by definition, fate?

  
*******

I was kind of hoping Sayaka was going to come and save me. Because it was obvious that I wasn’t going to be saving myself. Not with my body pressed up against this super muscular Familiar.  
  
I moaned, seeing its featureless head turn down towards me. I could feel its huge, hard cock in between my thighs, the thick, hot shaft pressing against my bare skin. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I was wet. I could just _imagine_ how good it would feel for that cock to be inside of me, forcing my tight little walls apart, filling me up and making me scream my head off over how good it all was.  
  
“No,” I whined ( _said_ , I was Kyouko Sakura, I didn’t whine unless Sayaka wasn’t paying attention to me), placing my hand on its firm, muscular chest and trying to push it away. “I, I… _oh_.”  
  
The Familiar had grabbed me, its strong hands firm on my hips. It lifted me up and spun me around. I could see that I was surrounded by so many hugely fuckable… well, not people really. But things that looked like men and women and, my face flushed at the naughty thrill, tentacles. All of them looked just even more turned on than I was, with stiff nipples and dripping cocks and I felt my breath catch in my throat as I stared.  
  
I could feel the hard cock of the Familiar holding me up in the air slipping underneath my skirt and pressing against my ass. Fuck, if it wanted to fuck my ass, it could fuck my ass. I _needed_ to get fucked, and I didn’t care how it happened. Just so long as I got to cum.  
  
“Please,” I said, watching the crowd slowly getting closer and closer. “Please, please, please, I’m so fucking horny!”  
  
A tentacle Familiar reached up and wound its wet tentacles around my arms. Two thick cocks were placed in my hands and my fingers wrapped around them. I started stroking, looking around. Through the crowd, I could see a flash of blue and white. Sayaka. Was this happening to her too? Was she letting herself get _used_ , degraded, fucked, humiliated by Familiars? I hoped I could get a chance to see her if she was.  
  
My head was drawn downwards, pressed up against a soft, soft breast. A stiff nipple dug against my cheek, and I turned my head a bit and opened my mouth. And then, as more hands and tentacles started to tug at my clothes, I started to suck.

*******

I was getting fucked and it felt so good. I was on my knees, hands tugged back behind my back. I was straddling the face of a female Familiar, and it was eating out my pussy, licking out the cum that had been pumped inside of me. A male Familiar was holding onto my arms, pulling them back as it slammed into my ass again and again, stretching my tightest hole out. A tentacle Familiar was perched on my chest, having tugged my boobs out of my blouse and was molesting them while driving a thick tentacle in and out of my mouth.  
  
I was still more or less dressed in my costume. My panties were gone, my boobs were hanging out, and my outfit was smeared with cum. But I wasn’t outright naked.  
  
I was cumming _so hard_ , every minute or so. Over and over, I kept on cumming, the endless stream of Familiars making me cum my brains out. It was wonderful, better than anything I had ever experienced, and I never wanted it to end.  
  
“Pwethhhh,” I moaned around the tentacle. “Muuah.”  
  
The crowd of Familiars shifted, drawing apart. I stared straight ahead, my mind fogged with lust. Then Kyouko appeared. She was a lot more naked than I was, probably because her costume wasn’t as easy to lewd while still keeping on her. She on her hands and knees, getting double-teamed by two male Familiars. Even though there was a lot of semen spread across her face, she wasn’t actually giving a blowjob right now.  
  
“Shayaka,” Kyouko moaned, her voice turning me on. “It’s so good. Ah love getting fucked like this,” she said, the Familiars pushing her closer to me. “Ah love you, too.”  
  
“Suh,” I started to say, before the tentacle slid out of my mouth. It was pulsating. “So do I,” I said, talking even as the tentacle started to cum on my face. “I love you so much, Kyouko.”  
  
Kyouko’s smile got even bigger, somehow. She leaned in towards me, her hands lifting up. I lifted mine up as well, grabbing them and holding onto them. I leaned in, and we started kissing.  
  
It was so good to kiss Kyouko as my ass got fucked and the cum in my pussy got licked out. I could feel our tongues pressing against each other as the semen on my face got smeared across hers. I could feel her body juddering as the Familiars fucked her pussy and ass, pressing her tightly up against me.  
  
“Love you, love you so much,” Kyouko panted as we were forced apart by a thick cock sliding between our faces.  
  
“Love you, love you too,” I said, sticking my tongue out and starting to lick the Familiar’s cock.  
  
I never wanted to leave here. I never wanted to leave Kyouko.


End file.
